Frozen Fire
by Mapeepo
Summary: This fan fiction is about a monster called Meemee who is living with the charming fire elemental Heath Burns and the nerdy normie Jackson Jekyll. Will they get along? Will they be good in Monster High? Will there be b*tch fights? Or will they like each other more than just 'friends' **RATED M**
1. Chapter 1 'Abuse'

**_Please note that this has been rated M_**

Also Meemee is my _original character_ so please don't copy! Also this is a working progress. ^_^ Enjoy!

_**Meemee's POV**_

I just couldn't hold it, I've had a HUGE crush on Heath ever since I moved school two and a half years ago... I've always been admiring him at a distance and I must say he's amazing at casketball and has hypnotisingly good looks... I had to confess to him and I had a plan how I was going to tell him.

I finally convinced him to come to the back of the gym after school to ask him some 'questions'... "So, what were ya gonna ask me, cutie?" My eyes widened. I'd never heard him call me cutie before! "Umm, well it's more like a confession" I said. "I umm... have really liked you for a while and i was wondering if-" He immediately cut me off and kissed me passionately, massaging my tounge for what seemed like hours. After that we walked home together and at the end of the day he just simply said "My place, seven, be there." And pecked me on the cheek before walking away.

I was so excited, I spent two hours just deciding what to wear! Finally me and Lulu, my pet cat, agreed on my Nyan Cat tank top, black skinny jeans and my favourite blue converse-heels. "S**t, it's quarter-past six!" I grabbed my hoodie and was on my way.

_**Heath's POV**_

She's had the same feelings as me all along! I'm so happy! I thought that she might've hated me... What will Abbey think though? Well me and Abbey aren't going out so it's less awkward I guess... Meemee has such a pretty face! I don't know if she has any friends because I have only seen her lurking in the shadows of monster high...

There's the door! When I opened the door I noticed how tight her tank top was, her bust is amazing and she has the sexiest body known to man! I think I felt a boner, s**t. I hope she doesn't see! Eventually we sat on my bed and chatted for hours and hours until I felt a little turned on...

_**Meemee's POV**_

Once I finished my last sentence, Heath started to slowly lick my neck from the bottom up and he made me moan "You have the cutest moan i've ever heard!" Heath seductively said "You licked my soft spot..." I replied. He continued to do so after I said that making me moan even more and also louder than before. I pushed him onto the bed and we kissed even more passionately than before.

He laid me on the bed and we kissed even more. Then he started to rub my waist making me feel wetter and he was going to lift my shirt when a nerdy looking normie walked in, "Hey Heath, where's th-" He stopped and noticed me with love bites all up my neck. "Is this your girlfriend?" He trembled "You'd better get your sorry ass out of here right now, before I slice your fucking throat open." Heath replied "S-sorry if I interrupted anything! I am truly sorry Miss Bubble! I will leave you two alone now, Byee!~" And he left the room.

"Anyway, where were we?" He whispered into my ear. I soon got into the mood and I removed everything I was wearing and he did the same too. He kept teasing me at first but then he pushed it in really deep and I yelped. It was really big and long so it hurt quite a bit since I was a virgin. "*Pant pant* more _more_!" I demanded

_**Heath's POV**_

She got down on all fours sticking her ass up in the air, asked me if I like that position. I said I like different positions. She said, well, let me suck you for a while. She started giving a BJ right then. I felt her pussy while this was going on. She had a full bush. She stopped BJ asked if she was hitting the right spots. I said she was doing fine. She was actually a bit rough with the teeth but I didn't want to say the BJ stopped, I didn't I climbed on top of her, and penetrated her in the missionary position. She moaned when I performed the fuck in this position. Eventually I came inside her. Then we went to sleep.

_**Jackson's POV**_

Oh. My. God. It was so awkward and I didn't even know Meemee was there at first, what if they were "doing it" sooner?! I could've walked in on them! *Sigh* It's unfair! Heath gets a date in the click of a finger and i'm just swept to the side and forgotten! He ticks me off so much sometimes... I honestly don't know why I live with such a lazy slob like him! All I heard that night was disgusting sexual noises and had no choice but to plug my ears with cotton, put my earmuffs on and hope it would work. Although I must say, Meemee's moans are cute as hell... Agh! What am I saying! I'm getting _way_ too "hormonal" lately and it's taking over my head!

_**Holt's POV**_

When I found out she was staying for the weekend I acted like I was annoyed on the outside but on the inside I thought it was a perfect chance for me. I know this sounds stalker-ish but I watched her in the shower... WELL SO-RRY! I walked past the bathroom and I was just really curious who it was and it was her... She was also singing one of my favourite songs, 'Rather Be' she has such a beautiful singing voice and a sexy body too...

I wanted her. I needed her. And most of all, I wanted her body.

I waited until she was asleep and quickly snatched her from her bed and covered her mouth with a chloroform covered cloth so she couldn't scream or shout and I brought her to the guest room in the basement and tied her wrists and ankles to each corner of the bed and waited until she was conscious. " Wha-... WHAT THE FU-" I quickly covered her mouth and tutted her. "You don't want this to be even more painfull than it already will be, do you?" I smirked. She looked down and saw that she was naked, with her legs spread and her pussy was vulnerable. I slowly removed my hand and said "If you scream it'll be _really _painfull for you." "Who are you?" She asked. "Half Holt half Jackson. I heard you and Heath were discussing it in the kitchen." "Please just get it over with..." She whimpered.

"If you tell anyone about this I will rape and murder you so brutally you cant even imagine how!" I threatened "Of course I won't! I never will even with a gun to my head!" She admitted

_**Meemee's POV**_

I was so scared. Was he going to get me pregnant? But just as soon as I thought that he pushed all his dick into me with all his force and it hurt so much! "S-slower p-please..." I begged...

_***End of Chapter 1***_


	2. Chapter 2 'The Crush'

*_**We left off at Meemee's POV**_*

* * *

All he did was just go deeper with a devilish smile on his face. "P-please...*GASP*!" Then he started to finger me violently and whispered "You have such an intricate and beautifull body, Meemee..." "D-d-don't say that you PERV!" I shouted. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME, BITCH?!" He held a knife up to my throat so i HAD to take it back. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry please f-forgive m-*AUGH!*" He slightly slit my wrist and tutted me.

At this point I heard footsteps but Holt didn't hear. The door creaked open and Heath creeped behind Holt and removed his headphones and he was Jackson again. "Ugh... Wha-where am-" Jackson looked up at me with tears running down my eyes. "N-no... Holt didn't-" "H-he did, Jackson" I stuttered. "OH MY! MEEMEE ARE YOU OKAY!?" He was immediately cut off by Heath saying, "JACKSON FUCKING UNTIE HER NOW OR I WILL FUCKING CHOP YOUR BALLS OFF!" And he untied me. Jackson saw my bloody wrist and patched it up without hesitation...

**_Heath's POV_**

I carried her up to her room bridal-style trying not to harm her and laid her on my bed and guarded her all night without any sleep... But it is so worth it if she's protected! I told Monster High that she had a super bad illness and that she couldn't come to school for five weeks and I was taking care of her since her parents were murdered which is the saddest thing ever.

*_**1 week later**_*

* * *

"Meemee? Are you awake?" "Yes, come in." She didn't sound very happy. "What's wrong, babe?" When I asked she just burst out crying and said "I-I had a n-night m-mare that I got r-ra-" I hugged her tightly and soothed her for about half an hour. "If you don't mind me asking, who was it in the dream?" "It was *sniff* Holt again..." She started weeping a bit. This was the third time she had this nightmare. "Well, it's only going to get better, I guess." I replied happily. She smiled, I love her adorable smile, then she kissed me on the cheek before rushing down the stairs and eating some ghost-toast with Jackson.

**_Jackson's POV_**

I can't believe that Holt would do such a cruel disgusting thing! He's such an idiot and a perv! *Sigh* I do have one thing that I can't hold and it's taking over my mind! I love Meemee... I know it's wrong but I just love her so much and she is my best friend though. Also her smile just makes me feel a shot of happiness in my heart and she is such a kind ghoul too.

She's just perfect in every way...

*_**1 month** **later**_

* * *

Meemee was crying in her room and I rushed in to see if she was alright "What's wrong, Meemee? I hate to see you cry..." "H-heath broke u-up with m-me. *Sniff*" I kissed her on the head and hugged her with her crying on my chest. "You can still stay here, it's going to be fine..." She looked up at me with her beautiful smile with tears in her eyes. And she kissed me on the cheek and thanked me for the support I've given her.

I felt something in my heart when she kissed me

* * *

_**Meemee's POV**_

Last night... How should i put this? I had a sex dream about me and Jackson... It seemed so real, though. I think I-, no I can't! He's my best friend and if I told him, he would just cringe out and hate me forever!I'm in love with my best friend!*Gasp* Oh dear, should I confess or let him find out?

*_**Later that same**** day**_

.GOD. I was freaking out when Jackson was in the shower, so I peeped through the door and OH MY LORD HE IS SEXY. Instead of being weird and too muscular or skinny as a twig he's just in the middle, just perfect.

He was going to open the shower curtain but I ran out as fast as I could making sure that he didn't see me. I cursed at myself under my breath and walked away to my bedroom and read some creepypastas

*_**That evening **_

I was feeling a little turned on so i fingered myself for a few minutes. Jackson must've heard my moaning so he came through the door and said "Meemee, I-I have som-" He stopped once he saw me with my hand in my underwear. "I'll knock next time, hehe." He smiled "Pass me that hand you're using..." I blushed and gave him my hand and he licked my fluids off my fingers. " You taste good..." Just after that he said "I have a confession to make..." He sat next to me and whispered in my ear, "I am hopelessly in love with my best friend." I felt myself blush even more and replied, "Me too..." So I asked him how he was going to please me and he said "Your sweet spot." And he licked my neck making me moan and while he was doing that he was fingering me not as rough as Holt but very softly making me moan a little at a time. And I whispered in his ear:

"It's now my turn to caress you..."

_**Jackson's POV**_

She was about to unzip my trousers when Heath came in "Where's Jackson? Oh, Hehe... Umm." and he just shrugged his shoulders and left the room. "Uh, M-Meemee? Let's not do this..." I asked. "Sorry." She replied . "You don't have to be sorry." I smiled. "It's oka-*AUGH!*" She lent forward and held her stomach. "Meemee?! Are you okay?!" Then she coughed up a little blood and passed out.

I yelled for Heath then we called 666 (the hell-spital number) so she was taken to hospital. I was sobbing next to her hospital bed the next day when she was asleep. "Don't cry Jackson, I hate to see you cry..." "*Gasp* Meemee you're awake!" I was so happy to hear her voice again!

* * *

***_End of Chapter 2_***


	3. Chapter 3 'Nerdy Love'

**_Before you read this chapter, (if you haven't already) listen to Lady Gaga-Do what u want. ;)_**

* * *

**_*1 week later*_**

**_Jackson's POV_**

When Meemee was took out of hospital she bounced back to her normal, adorable self! I was SO glad because she could've left me in a terrible state. But she's here! I have to keep an eye on her at all times, I even have to... well... *Blushes* Wait outside the shower... Honestly, that girl takes at least two hours in water! Well, she is a water elemental I guess. Plus, I always have to keep her in a calm state because she could 'black out.'

_**Meemee's POV**_

I can't even begin to explain what happened when I passed out. All I heard was Holt's voice laughing and him whispering "IT'S NOW OVER FOR YOU ISN'T IT?" I had a hallucination that Holt came in my room with a whip and said "Time for round two..."Then I woke up in a hospital bed with Jackson crying over me. From now on I sleep with Jackson, not on my own. This is because I could black out in my sleep... Crazy, huh? You can tell if I've blacked out because my skin goes pale and my eyes are completely white.

I was making noodles when Jackson hugged me from behind and said, "Good evening, Meemee." I yelped "Haha, you made me jump!" I finished making my noodles and taught Jackson how to use chopsticks and let him have some of my noodles. After we ate we sat on the couch with Heath and watched the winter olympics then I got bored and started singing the chorus for 'Do what you want.'

"You can't have my heart  
And you won't use my mind but  
Do what you want with my body  
Do what you want with my body  
You can't stop my voice cause  
You don't own my life but  
Do what you want with my body  
Do what you want with my body!"

Then Jackson joined in

"Early morning, longer nights  
Tom Ford, private flights  
Crazy schedule, fast life  
I wouldn't trade it in  
'Cause it's our life, let's slow it down!"

Then finally Heath

"I could be the drink in your cup  
I could be the green in your blunt  
Your pushah man, yeah, I got what you want  
You wanna escape all of the crazy shit  
You're the Marilyn, I'm the president  
And I'd love to hear you sing, girl!"

And we all laughed together and Heath held up the Mario Kart steering wheels and me and Jackson all were like "Hell yeah!" So we played our favorite course, Mushroom Gorge, I won and Heath was in last. "Ha! Don't under-estimate a girl at video games!" I kinda yelled at Heath. "She totally thrashed you!" Jackson added. "Dayum. You are pretty good at video games. I take it back." I stood on the couch and earned my title, as Jackson offered a piggy-back and I agreed letting him take me up-stairs to his bedroom and we talked and talked until about half past eleven. "J-Jackson, I want to tell you about my hallucination..." I explained it but burst into tears so he hugged me really tight as I cried on his chest. He knew how to comfort me when I was unhappy.

He wiped my tears away as my eyelids were getting heavy and asked "Are you sleepy?" I rubbed my eyes and replied "A little.*Yawn*" So he tucked me into his bed and got in next to me.

_***The next morning***_

_**Jackson's POV**_

I woke up to *BEEP BEEP BEEP* and realized it was Monday. Me and Meemee got up and stretched then I kissed her on the cheek and said, "Good morning!" quite happily. "Oh and Jackson, I forgot to tell you, I won't tell anyone about Holt, but you can't tell anyone we are going out. I know that Frankie would freak out so ignore her and she'll just be gone out your life! Okay?" "Sure." We got changed and walked to Monster High together.

Since it was a new term, we had new seats and we got to choose where. I sat on the end of a row at the front and Meemee sat next to me. Then her friends Georgianna Venom and Kathrine De Mew sat next to her. We all sat in the same seats for all the different classes. Meemee is amazing at art and D&T she is really creative but struggles a lot with science...

_**Meemee's POV**_

In science, Jackson gave me nearly all the answers! It was so much easier and that's what I'm gonna be doing for the next of the whole term haha. I even let the girls copy some of my answers and it was a pretty good day until, "Hey Meemee!" Shit. It's Frankie so I tried to ignore her but she wouldn't let it go. "Why are you ignoring me?" "I don't wanna talk about it..." and I walked off.

At the end of school Frankie caught me and Jackson holding hands. "*GASP* OH. MY. GHOUL. YOU TWO ARE GOING OUT?!" Frankie screamed. "Told ya' I didn't wanna talk about it." We tried to walk away but there was an emergency meeting at the Casketball club and Jackson had to go. I just walked away from Frankie, when Invisibilly appeared in front of me and started trying to flirt with me. "Hey girl, I'm free tonight an-" "Sorry, I'm taken." "By who?" "Jackson, so back off." He was about to kiss me, when Jackson ran up to him and slapped him so hard his beanie came off! "She's my girlfriend, back off!" I hugged Jackson then we walked home together.

_***Later that evening***_

I was taking a bath when Jackson came in and locked the door behind him, he was only wearing his boxers. I tried to cover myself but it was no use. "It's okay it's only me..." I felt more comfortable when he said that making me feel less alert. "I need to make sure you're okay just in cas-" I cut his words off with a kiss. "You can come in here if you want." I whispered. He took off his boxers and came in the bath with me, still kissing me. His D looked huge! "Let me get dried and changed, I'll be ready in the bedroom..." I said.


	4. Chapter 4 'Valentine's Day'

_**Jackson's POV**_

Yay! (That's what I thought.) I thought me and Meemee were going to have another Pokemon battle on our Nintendo DS's. Well, I was completely wrong. What she wanted was completely different. Revenge. She craved it. And who do you ask she was seeking revenge on? Me, well half of me... She wanted Holt to have a taste of her medicine she wanted to hurt him. What she didn't realize is that she was hurting me. I will still love her I always have and I don't want to see her slip away from me. Not like this. Not because of Holt.

Apparently, according to Heath, I was Holt on Tuesday. **_BAD MOVE HOLT_.**

_**Meemee's POV**_

I was gonna get my revenge but, is it worth it? Nah. Not my cuppa. Tomorrow is Valentine's Day and I don't want to screw up. (I usually do.) So I'll get Jackson a present, if he's Holt I'll ignore him and HAPPY DAYS EVERYBODY'S GOOD. Bam. There's my plan. I'm on a roll tonight.

It's now six o'clock and I've just exited the city and got Jackson's present. I am guessing you want to know what it is so I got him:

Obtained: 2x Milk Chocolate Covered Beetles! 1x Firebreathing Snapdragon Flower Bouquet! 1x COD: Ghosts Game! 1x Nerdy Valentine's Card! *Level Up!*

I hope he likes it...

_**Jackson's POV**_

I've planned to go into the city quite late since every shop is open 24 hours a day and only one part of town closes. (The street stalls.) I'm gonna tell you what I got for my beloved Meemee!

Obtained: 2x Jar Of Sweets! 7x Mango Pops! 1x Cat Eared Headband!7x Pairs Of Shoes! 1x Narwhal Valentine's Card! *Level Up*

Hehe... Narwhal. _Anyway_, I know she loves mango and sweet things so sweets and mango pops should be perfect. Every girl loves shoes. Everybody knows that.

_***The next day***_

"Oh my ghoul! Thank you so much Jackson! I love theses shoes and the sweets are amaze!" She squealed "No, I should be thanking you! You got me so much!" I blurted out. "Haha. Your welcome Jackson." she replied as she put on the cat ears. (Which were blue by the way.)

**_Meemee's_ _POV_**

Heath then burst into my bedroom. "Privacy, much!?" I snapped. "S-sorry Meemee, I really need some ghoul-advice!" "Umm, okay... Jackson I'll be two minutes!" I said. Me and Heath were in the kitchen. " This better be quick!" I said with an angry tone in my voice. "Okay, I have got Abbey this..." He showed me a diamond encrusted, ice-blue pendant. "Wow! That beautiful! (Looks expensive!)" "I don't know how to give it to her though..." He said blushing. "Test on me how you'd do it then!" I said with enthusiasm. He blushed even more. "Okay." He told me to hold my hand out and he placed it in my hand saying "Abbey, I love you." He said it with great passion. "Awwh, that's so cute Heath!"

"D-did I do well?" He stuttered "Of course!" I said. He hugged me and said "Thanks for the support!" And went to meet Abbey.I went back upstairs and Jackson was playing the new game I got him. "Wanna join me?" He asked. "Sure!" We played for about an hour and a half but I felt a little shaky. I ignored it for a while but felt a bit light headed. "Jackson, I think it's gonna h-happen again." He laid me down in my bed and held my hand. "Please don't black out... I love you." "I love you too..." I replied and had a two hour nap. I opened my eyes and saw Jackson was smiling at me. "Have a nice nap?"

* * *

**Sorry for the tiny update! New chapters coming soon!**


	5. Chapter 5 'The Finale'

**_*Meemee's POV*_**

I jumped since he was only about 10cm away from my face. "Fuck! You scared me!" "Haha, sorry..." He said while scratching the back of his head. "*Sigh* It's okay Jackson, Hehe." I got out of bed and realized i was absolutely starving so I skipped downstairs and noticed Abbey was here. (Me and Abbey are good friends.) "Hey Abbey!" I said. "Hello there Meemee! I'm glad you're okay. Jackson said you didn't feel so good." "I'm okay now. AND I AM GOING TO EAT THE TABLE IF I DON'T EAT." I joked. Abbey laughed and Heath snigered and gave me some ghost toast. "Thanks Heath!" "No prob." I noticed that Abbey was wearing Heaths valentines gift. "Wow! That suits you so much Abbey!" "Why thank you! It reminds me of the snowy mountains back at home." "So should we go now Abbey?" Heath asked. "Sure." Then they left so me and Jackson were alone.

"So..." I awkwardly said. Then a really dirty thought passed my mind. I quietly gasped to myself. "Are you okay?" "Yeah, sorry something popped into my mind." Then we went upstairs. We sat on the bed and talked about school and for some reason we talked for hours on end. "How long have we been talking now?" I asked. "Whoa, it has been like, two and a half hours now!" He said while checking the time on his phone.

I slightly blushed at the thought of me Jackson. Then got changed into a simple t-shirt and jeans. When I came out I was horrified at what I saw. It wasn't Jackson now, it was Holt. "Ya know, Jackson's lucky to have yo-" I cut him off when I slapped him so loud you could hear it from miles away. "Ow! What the fuck was that for you crazy bitch!?" He exclaimed while rubbing his face. "You know what you did." He looked at me with sorrow in his eyes and said "People make mistakes..." I looked at him with a bitchy face. "Well, that was a pretty big mistake. Just don't go near me please." Then I took off his headphones and he was Jackson.

"Oh my ghoul! I didn't realize that slap would affect you! I'm so sorry!" "It's fine. Holt deserves it anyway. I can give you something he can't..." He had the widest and creepiest smile i'd ever seen. "Can you stop your scaring me..." He pinned my wrists down and he became even more creepier. "RAPE! RAPE! RAPE! HELP! PSYCHO! PLEASE!" I screamed. Heath rushed in and grabbed him off me. Then I started crying. Heath, being the good friend he is, hugged me. "*Sniff* H-he wanted to... He was g-gonna-" "It's fine awwh, don't cry Meemee." Then Jackson turned into Holt. Permanently. He started uncontrollably laughing.

"UP FOR ROUND TWO?" He whispered. "FUCK. FUCK. FUCK." I ran out the house and dialed 999. The police arrived, but he was gone.

_***Heath's POV***_

Why? Why her? All she wants is a normal life! That fucking bastard is gonna have his face kicked in the next time i see him.

_***The next day***_

_***Meemee's POV***_

I woke up chained in some sort of chamber. "W-where am I?" I saw a familiar disgusting face. It was Holt. He got a knife and gently cut from my leg up to my neck. I was bleeding a little. Then he picked up a screwdriver. "You only need one eye, right?" "Please... NO!" But it only incouraged him and he dug it into my right eye. "A-a-AAAGh..." I passed out.

* * *

***THE END* (If you want this series to continue review it and tell other peepz about it ;D)**


End file.
